Sailor Moon:The Movie
Sailor Moon is a live-action fantasy-superhero film directed by Patty Jenkins and released by Warner Bros Pictures and Shonen Entertainment for 2020. Based on the Worldwide Phenomenon the film stars Olivia Holt,Tiffany Hwang,Ella Purnell,Haillee Steinfield,Joe Kerry,Lara Condor,Dove Cameron,Nicole Kidman,Eva Green,,Nicholas Hoult and Michael Fassbender Synopsis In Minato, Tokyo, a middle-school student named Serena befriends Luna, a talking black cat who gives her a magical brooch enabling her to become Sailor Moon: a soldier destined to save Earth from the forces of evil. Plot Cast Olivia Holt as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon- the main protagonist of the series and leader of the Sailor Soldiers. Usagi is a careless fourteen-year-old girl with an enormnous capacity for love, compassion, and understanding. Usagi transforms into the heroine called Sailor Moon, Soldier of Love and Justice. At the beginning of the series, she is portrayed as an immature crybaby who resents fighting evil and wants nothing more than to be a normal girl. As she progresses, however, she embraces the chance to use her power to protect those she cares about. Joe Kerry as Darien Shields in the original English dub) is a student somewhat older than Usagi. As a young child he was in a car accident that killed his parents and erased his memories.7 He possesses a special psychic rapport with Usagi and can sense when she is in danger.89 This inspires him to take on the guise of Tuxedo Mask and fight alongside the Sailor Soldiers when needed. After an initially confrontational relationship,10 he and Usagi remember their past lives together and fall in love again. Ella Purnell Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury in the original English dub) is a quiet but intelligent fourteen-year-old bookworm in Usagi's class with a rumored IQ of 300. She can transform into Sailor Mercury, Soldier of Water and Wisdom.Ami's shy exterior masks a passion for knowledge and taking care of the people around her. She hopes to become a doctor one day, like her mother, and tends to be the practical one in the group. She is secretly a fan of pop culture and romance novels, and becomes embarrassed whenever this is pointed out. Ami also uses her handheld computer, which is capable of scanning and detecting virtually anything she needs. Lara Condor as Raye Hino/Sailor Mars- an elegant fourteen-year-old miko (English: shrine maiden). Because of her work as a Shinto priestess, Rei has limited precognition and can dispel or nullify evil using special ofuda scrolls, even in her civilian form.5:165–166 She transforms into Sailor Mars, Soldier of Fire and Passion.[citation needed] She is very serious and focused, and easily gets annoyed by Usagi's laziness, although she cares about her very much. In the anime adaptation, Rei is portrayed as boy-crazy5:165–166 and short-tempered, while in the manga and live-action series she is depicted as uninterested in romance and more self-controlled.[ She attends a private Catholic school separate from the other girls. Haillee Stienfield as Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter in the original English dub) is a fourteen-year-old girl who is a student in Usagi Tsukino's class and has immense physical strength and was rumoured to have been expelled from her previous school for fighting. Unusually tall and strong for a Japanese schoolgirl,14:12 she transforms into Sailor Jupiter, Soldier of Thunder and Courage. Both of Makoto's parents died in a plane crash years ago, so she lives alone and takes care of herself. In the original anime, she confesses to Seijuro that she has a younger sister who no longer wishes to speak to her.15 She cultivates her physical strength and domestic interests, including housekeeping, cooking, and gardening. Makoto is also good at hand-to-hand combat. Her dream is to marry a young, handsome man and to own a flower-and-cake shop.16 Dove Cameron as Mina Aino/Sailor Venus in the original English dub) is a fourteen-year-old perky dreamer. Minako first appears as the main protagonist of Codename: Sailor V.1718:Act 9 She has a companion cat called Artemis who works alongside Luna in guiding the Sailor Soldiers. Minako transforms into Sailor Venus, Soldier of Love and Beauty, and leads Sailor Moon's four inner soldiers, while acting as Sailor Moon's bodyguard and decoy because of their near identical looks. She dreams of becoming a famous singer and idol, and attends auditions whenever she can.19 In contrast, in the live-action series, she is a successful J-Pop singer (of whom Usagi, Ami, and Makoto are fans) and has poor health due to anemia, choosing to separate herself from the other Guardians as a result. Luna- black cat with sleek fur and has a crescent moon on her forehead. She is very petite with long whiskers.(voiced by TBD) Artemis- a white, short-haired cat with a yellow crescent moon on his forehead .He is slightly forgetful and lazy, but when Minako turns to him for advice or his charge finds herself in trouble, he pulls himself together and becomes more of an actual father figure. He constantly picks on Minako but oftentimes is seen comforting her or going out of his way to try and make her dreams come true.(voiced by TBD) Mckenna Grace as Rini/Sailor Moon Chibi- is the future daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion in the 30th century. She later trains with Sailor Moon to become a Sailor Soldier in her own right,and learns to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon (or "Sailor Mini Moon" in the English series). At times she has an adversarial relationship with her mother in the 20th century, as she is more mature than Usagi, but as the series progresses they develop a deep bond. Chibiusa wants to grow up to become like her mother. TBA as Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto a mysterious woman who appears first as Sailor Pluto, Soldier of Spacetime and Change. She has the duty of guarding the Space-Time Door from unauthorized travelers. Only later does she appear on Earth, living as a college student. She has a distant personality and can be very stern, but can also be quite friendly and helps the Sailor Soldiers when she can.5:212 After her long vigil guarding the Space-Time Door she carries a deep sense of loneliness, although she is close friends with Chibiusa. Chibiusa calls her by her nickname "Puu". Sailor Pluto's talisman is her Garnet Rod, which aids her power to freeze time and attacks.[citation needed] Virginia Gardner as Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus a good-natured tomboyish girl who is a year older than most of the other Sailor Soldiers. She is able to transform into Sailor Uranus, Soldier of Sky and Flight.Before becoming a Sailor Soldier, she dreamt of becoming a racer, and she has excellent driving skills.21 She tends to dress and, in the anime, speak like a man. When fighting the enemy she distrusts outside help and prefers to work solely with her girlfriend, Sailor Neptune, and later Sailor Pluto and Saturn. Sailor Uranus's talisman, known as the Space Sword, aids her fighting and attacks. Natalia Dyer as Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune in the original English dub) is an elegant and talented violinist and painter with family money of an age with her partner and lover, Haruka Tenoh. She is able to transform into Sailor Neptune, Soldier of Ocean and Embrace.[citation needed] She worked alone for some time before finding her partner, Sailor Uranus.22 Neptune has ultimately given up her own dreams for the life of a Soldier. She is fully devoted to this duty and willing to make any sacrifice for it. Sailor Neptune's talisman is her Deep Aqua Mirror, which aids her intuition and reveals cloaked evil.[citation needed] Shiori Kutsuna as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn is a sweet and lonely young girl. A terrible laboratory accident in her youth significantly compromised her health. In the manga, this accident destroyed a large portion of her body which was later rebuilt with electronic components by her father. After overcoming the darkness that has surrounded her family, Hotaru is able to become Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Silence, Destruction, and Rebirth.5:123–211 She is often pensive, and as a human has the inexplicable power to heal others. Sailor Saturn's weapon is her Silence Glaive, which gives her the power to generate barriers and destroy a planet. However, when she uses that power, she kills herself but is reborn afterwards by Sailor Moon. Michael Fassbender as Kunzite Nicole Kidman as Queen Serenity Eva Green as Queen Beryl Nicholas Hoult as Nephrite Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sailor Moon